Every year, millions of patients are treated for life-threatening emergencies in the United States. Such emergencies include shock, trauma, cardiac arrest, drug overdoses, diabetic ketoacidosis, arrhythmias, burns, and status epilepticus just to name a few. For example, according to the American Heart Association, more than 1,500,000 patients suffer from heart attacks (myocardial infarctions) every year, with over 500,000 of them dying from its devastating complications.
Obtaining satisfactorily vascular access may be a critical problem in approximately five (5%) percent to ten (10%) percent of patients treated in either prehospital or hospital settings. In the U.S. approximately six million patients annually may experience problems with traditional intravenous access. An essential element for treating medical emergencies is rapid establishment of an intravenous (IV) line to administer drugs and fluids directly into the circulatory system. Whether in an ambulance by paramedics, or in an emergency room by emergency specialists, the goal is the same—start an IV in order to administer life-saving drugs and fluids. To a large degree, the ability to successfully treat such critical emergencies is dependent on skill and luck of an operator in accomplishing vascular access.
While it is relatively easy to start an IV on many patients, doctors, nurses and paramedics often experience great difficulty establishing IV access in some patients. These patients are probed repeatedly with sharp needles in an attempt to solve this problem and may require an invasive procedure to finally establish an intravenous route. A further complicating factor in achieving IV access occurs “in the field” e.g. at the scene of an accident or during ambulance transport where it is difficult to see the target and excessive motion make accessing the venous system very difficult.
In the case of patients with chronic disease or the elderly, the availability of easily-accessible veins may be depleted. Other patients may have no available IV sites due to anatomical scarcity of peripheral veins, obesity, extreme dehydration or previous IV drug use. For these patients, finding a suitable site for administering lifesaving drugs becomes a monumental and frustrating task. While morbidity and mortality statistics are not generally available, it is known that many patients with life-threatening emergencies have died of ensuing complications because access to the vascular system with life-saving IV therapy was delayed or simply not possible. For such patients, an alternative approach is required.
Powered drivers associated with intraosseous (IO) devices typically include a housing with various types of motors and/or gear assemblies disposed therein. A rotatable shaft may be disposed within the housing and connected with a gear assembly. Various types of fittings, connections, connectors and/or connector receptacles may be provided at one end of the rotatable shaft extending from the housing to releasably engage an IO device with the powered driver.
Examples of powered drivers are shown in pending patent applications Ser. No. 10/449,503 filed May 30, 2003 entitled “Apparatus and Method to Provide Emergency Access To Bone Marrow,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,328 ; Ser. No. 10/449,476 filed May 30, 2003 entitled “Apparatus and Method to Access Bone Marrow,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,850 ; and Ser. No. 11/042,912 filed Jan. 25, 2005 entitled “Manual Intraosseous Device,” now U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,715.